


Band Camp?!

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: (the rating is for the adult topics discussed by the assembled characters), Embarrassment, Fluff, Humanformers, Humor, alcohol and drugs mentioned, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: The last thing Skids expected to happen when a vaguely tipsy Jazz leaned into his personal bubble was to hear the words:“What’s the worst pick up line you’ve ever had to put up with?”(please excuse my terrible ability to maintain a constant and proper tense, my brain has a really hard time with that i'm getting frustrated trying to fix it)





	Band Camp?!

 

Prowl was grumbling under her breath while reeling her boyfriend back into her lap, but Skids wasn’t hearing any of it because his brain was back in high school and a small smile was slowly starting to grow on his lips. At the same time Swerve slowly tried to make himself even smaller than he already was, practically vanishing into the silly flashing sweater he was wearing. And Skids, entirely aware that Swerve is not yet drunk enough to not be embarrassed by this story, just rolls right on with it.

“I gotta say first place goes to the first time Swerve hit on me. Back in high school, summer time, band camp. Some guy got the wild idea to throw a party in this weird abandoned cabin up in the woods, we all showed up and-” Skids was cut off by Whirl breaking into a wild fit of hysterical laughter.

“WOW. Band Camp. Skids and band camp. I feel like those are words that shouldn’t go together. Who knew the guy we all thought was cool and hot shit was actually a massive nerd.” He rambled on a bit longer but Cyclonus now had a hand firmly planted over his mouth, nodding politely for Skids to continue.

Skids stared off into space, completely blank faced trying to figure out where he had left off. Swerve groaned and sunk deeper into the couch, his sweater, and Skid’s side, “The party.”

Skids perked up, giving that winning smile so many people had a love/hate relationship with in college, “Right! Nightbeat! It was Nightbeat. His crazy party. So anyway we all go out to this cabin and get some mix of drunk and exceptionally high. Most of us for like the first time ever, myself and Swerve included.”

As if emphasis was needed he ruffled Swerve’s hair, who was completely resigned at this point and turning pinker by the minute. Tailgate giggled quietly next to him and Swerve glared halfheartedly at his fellow ‘Hobbit’ (Which is something he, Tailgate, and Rewind call themselves without even an ounce of irony).

Skids carried on, “And so i’m sitting there, high as cake, and Swerve comes up to me looking the most confident i’d ever seen him. Mind you we’d never spoken to each other before this point. And then comes out with the line ‘Hey baby wanna tune my mandolin?’”

Whirl, Rodimus, and Brainstorm are now on the floor, cry laughing. For Swerve’s sake everyone else is trying to control their amusement.

“Shut up! I’d just seen Dorkness Rising okay! It was the first thing that came to mind!” He huffed and pouted, entirely uninterested in his drink anymore.

“Aww, hey I liked it.” Skids cooed and nuzzled Swerve’s hair, the shorter man glaring up at him.

“You just admitted it was the worst pick up line you’d ever heard.” He said flatly.

Skids chuckled, “Yeah it was, but I liked it. I still like it. I like what I get to have now because you said those words to me then.”

Swerve looked a little less disgruntled hearing those words, and a little more like he was trying NOT to smile.

“Gross.” Whirl piped up, deadpan, before leering at the two of them, “So what happened next? You two bang?”

“Whirl!” Cyclonus, Tailgate, Rung, and Swerve yelled/scolded at the same time, but Whirl was undeterred, single eye locked on Skids who stared right on back.

As unfazed as he always is, going with the flow like he has no pride, shame or fear, Skids smirks, “Hell yeah.”

And with all tolerance gone, Swerve gives him a real hard slap on the thigh before trying to flee the room while chaos descends, Skids trailing after him singing in his beautifully too perfect tones “BABY COME BACK~”


End file.
